As a result of the many technologies and processes available to manufacture integrated circuits, a variety of circuits capable of operating in a variety of conditions, such as supply voltages, input/output voltages etc., became possible and with the adoption of several integrated circuit voltage standards, incompatibility became an issue. For example, circuits that operate at the earlier 5 V power supply standard may be incompatible with those operating under the newer standard of 3.3 V. Overvoltage is the condition where a voltage greater than which a technology was designed to support, for example, when a higher 5 V signal is applied to a circuit designed with lower 3.3 V. The problem of overvoltage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,231 to Kothandaraman et al., which is incorporated by reference in its entirety as if fully set forth herein. Numerous solutions have been proposed to solve the overvoltage problem but a need to improve the art remains.